


sakuatsu smut one shot

by omichums



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mutual Pining, Smut, sakuatsu brainrot, sakuatsu first sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 03:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omichums/pseuds/omichums
Summary: The first time Atsumu Miya and Sakusa Kiyoomi had sex was extremely memorable and consequential.
Relationships: sakuatsu - Relationship
Kudos: 31





	sakuatsu smut one shot

**Author's Note:**

> just another sakuatsu drabble :)

The first time Atsumu Miya and Sakusa Kiyoomi had sex was extremely memorable and consequential.

Kiyoomi were startled by the sudden noise coming from the other side of his unit. As far as he knows, no one's gonna visit him except for Atsumu however, they both agreed meeting at exactly 7pm. There's still an hour before the said meeting. 

After pondering, Kiyoomi eventually shrugged his thoughts and walks towards his door unit. Slowly sways the door only for him to see his boyfriend, gasping for air while sweats pours down from his forehead down to his right cheek.

The mere sight of Atsumu paves a way for Kiyoomi's smirk to be visible. "Oh, you wanna see me that much, baby?" Kiyoomi teases which earned him a sullen look from the other. Well, Atsumu may give a sour expression but he couldn't agree more to what Kiyoomi just stated.

"Why? Don't feel the same, Omi?" And there he is, Atsumu and his little vengeance. He always have something to say to his boyfriend. When Atsumu rebuts, sometimes Kiyoomi just froze on his stand as if his soul left his body. He shakes his head as a means to get himself back to reality.

"Since you're already here, I suppose you'll serve as my dinner then?" The latter did not cease to playfully tease the other. He bites his lower lip while eagerly staring at the man infront from head to toe. It's like looking for something you've crave for months. Kiyoomi doesn't know how to restrain anymore. 

He wants to touch Atsumu.  
He wants to feel the warmth of Atsumu.  
He want all of Atsumu, for him, and for him only.

Kiyoomi leans towards Atsumu but stop in the middle, begging Atsumu like a lost puppy. Even though his insides are screaming for the man infront of him right now he still wants to ask for permission. After all, asking for consent is sexy.

Their faces are so close that they can feel the heat of each other's breathe. Atsumu stop prolonging their agony and grabs Kiyoomi's nape, reducing the few meters that blocking their way from meeting each other's mouth. Their kiss is passionate yet aggressive. In between their heated kiss, Kiyoomi's hands finds his way towards Atsumu's legs, hefting both so as to put it on his waist.

They stayed in that position for minute and then Atsumu released Kiyoomi's mouth, 

"Done already, baby?" Kiyoomi pouts, and damn Atsumu couldn't resist anymore too. He kisses Kiyoomi again, the forehead, the crunk of his nose, the lips; while the latter walks towards his room. He put down the blonde for a moment as a means to remove his clothes which he earned a screech from the other.

Atsumu whistles, "What a sight," he mumbles.

"You won't take your clothes off? Or you want me to do it for you?" Kiyoomi asked, most of the times he want to take care of Atsumu, and this is one of those times. "What baby wants, the baby gets."

Now both of them are naked, but no one moved. They're both looking at each other, both eyes are taking a feast at the moment.

"Omi, you'll just stare at me? Don't you want a taste?" 

"Fuck you." Kiyoomi stated, an accustomed reflex from the endless bickering with Atsumu everyday, but tonight, he meant the other way. He's used for Atsumu teasing him but at this time? Really, Atsumu Miya? Of course he wants. Badly wants.

"Then go on and fuck me, Omi" the blonde added.

Atsumu leisurely lie down, while Kiyoomi's getting the lubricant on his drawer. It's their first time so the latter wanted to do it slowly and with caution. The last thing he want to do is to hurt his boyfriend, be it emotionally or physically.

Kiyoomi pours down the gel to make Atsumu's hole wetter and make it easier for him to get in. He carefully put one finger and thrust. Added another finger, and thrust. And anothe—

"Uhmmgn... hmfhfmng... O-omi slowly.." Atsumu moaned. It's crazy how Omi's fingers can suffice for Atsumu to yell out for his name and pray for it. Kiyoomi continues to thrusts his fingers and every time he does it, a moan came out from Atsumu. It's like music to Kiyoomi's ears.

The look on Atsumu's face right now is an exquisite sight for Kiyoomi. He really wanted to make Atsumu crumble and remove the smugness plastered on his face. And right now, he's succeeding, or not. The reality of Kiyoomi's visual perception of Atsumu's vulnerable state makes Kiyoomi's blood boils in a peculiar way.

"Fuck, baby I'm sorry I can't wait anymore!" Kiyoomi shouted apologetically as he put his big cock inside Atsumu, and thrusts as hard as he can.

The moment Kiyoomi get inside Atsumu, few thrusts was enough for him to bust a nut. He didn't care anymore. All that matters right now is him and Atsumu becoming one.

Atsumu's head is getting light. Damn Kiyoomi's hitting the right spot but, "O-omi w-wait. Ahhh... hnngfhgdd... Please w-wait.." Atsumu begs for mercy but Kiyoomi doesn't know how to stop anymore.

The night was filled with love and heat. Months of wanting to hold, to taste, to feel; months of mutual pining have come to fruition. And if you would like to know, the next morning was their first fight also. Atsumu wasn't able to attend his classes because his whole body aches. The next time they'll gonna do it he won't tease Kiyoomi so much or better yet he'll be the one to top.


End file.
